


Enamored Soulmates

by Nnoitra



Series: Soulmates [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (I put a small Yuri's past headcanon in here. It's not a real HC I have, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sequel to Besotted Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and here i am ranting in the tags, and i can tell you right now that episode 9 is my favorite episode so far, it's just one I thought was pretty neat), it's so good, they are as in love with each other as i am with episode 9, they are so in love ahh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnoitra/pseuds/Nnoitra
Summary: Yuri takes Minami on a date, and they're finally ready.  [Sequel to Besotted Soulmates]





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Sequel to Besotted Soulmates, so go read that before starting this.]
> 
> Advice: 
> 
> Yuri is 16, Minami is 18. In France the age of consent is 16 the same as most countries, so I don't want to hear any complaints coming from people who live in areas where the AoC is 18. If it's 18 where you are, don't bother reading it. Unless you're over 18, I guess.

"I can't believe you actually did it." Minami hums, gathering his bags from the airport conveyor. 

 

"What are you talking about?" Yuri says, giving Minami a confused look. 

 

"You don't remember? Last year, you said you'd take us to France to have sex in order to get around the age laws." Minami laughs as Yuri's face goes from confused to blank to red. 

 

"Two questions, Minami. How did you remember that conversation, and why did you think that it would apply to us now that we don't need to avoid that restriction? Actually, hell, why did you think I flew you to France to have sex with you?" Yuri says. 

 

Minami laughs, "Is that not what we're doing in France?" 

 

"Wait you  _seriously thought I flew you to France to have_ sex  _with you?_ " Yuri asks. 

 

"Well, kind of. I mean I had been thinking about that conversation for a while and when you asked if I'd like to come with you to France, that was the first thing that popped into my head." Minami grins. 

 

"Ah, Minami. Why are you so cute? I can't keep up!" Yuri grins, wrapping an arm around Minami's waist and pulling him close, "You're here to go on a proper date with me. We finally have a break this season, and a long one, so we're going to go on a date, and it will be  _amazing."_

 

"All the way to France for a date? God, Yuri. You really love to outdo yourself." Minami sighs in defeat, "Oh how I love you so much." 

 

"When it comes to you, I always outdo myself. Because that just proves how much I love you." Yuri grins, kissing Minami's cheek. 

 

"Yuri, you don't have to prove anything to me, I'll love you anyway." Minami smiles. 

 

"I like proving it to you, though. So let me do it. Let me show you my love." Yuri says, grinning. 

 

"Fine, do as you wish." Minami gives in. 

 

Once they've grabbed their luggage they start heading out to flag down a taxi to take them to their hotel. It was a nice homely looking hotel, old style with mossy cobblestone walls. It was nothing fancy and massive like those expensive hotels, yet it wasn't dusty and gross like a cheap motel. The lady at the counter was elderly and kind, and spoke very nicely to the two boys as they collected their room key. The room itself was nice as well, with a large queen bed with pastel blue sheets and red pillow cases adorned with white roses as a pattern. There was a television set in front of the bed, with some drawers for clothing and a desk for writing. Two white framed windows overlooking the quaint little town stood on either side of the desk. 

 

They set their bags down beside the bed, "How do you like the room, Minami?" Yuri asks. 

 

"It's so pretty." Minami whispers.  

 

"I'm glad you like it." Yuri says, wrapping his arms around Minami's waist from behind. 

 

Minami hums and leans back against Yuri, "I love you, you know that?" 

 

"I do." Yuri replies, breathing in the scent of Minami's hair. He smelled vaguely of grape wine."We should get changed, I've got plans for our dinner tonight. If we get changed now, we can leave 5:00 and take the shortcut to the diner." 

 

"Wow, you really know your way around here." Minami says, turning around in Yuri's arms to face him. 

 

"My grandpa took me here when I was little to show me a theatrical play being performed on ice. It was what got me into the sport in the first place. Even though it was so long ago, I still remember my way around as if it were yesterday." Yuri says, a serene look on his face. 

 

Minami cups Yuri's face and brings him down for a kiss, "That's beautiful." He whispers against Yuri's lips. 

 

Yuri smiles, "It was one of the best times of my life." 

 

         **~After Dinner~**

 

Shutting the hotel door behind them, Yuri pulls Minami by the hand towards the bed, kissing him softly. When Yuri's legs hit the bed he sits down on it, pulling Minami onto his lap. "Minami, do you...want to do this?" Yuri asks between kisses. 

 

"I do. I think I'm ready." Minami whispers, kissing along Yuri's jawline. 

 

"Are you absolutely sure?" Yuri asks, rubbings hands along Minami's back as he threw his neck to the side for Minami's wandering mouth. 

 

"I-I promise..."Minami breathes, "Do you... know what to do? I've got a general idea." 

 

"Yeah, I've read up on it..." Yuri says, leaning to the side to claim Minami's lips. 

 

Yuri shrugs his jacket off and let's it drop to the ground before reaching up to slide Minami's jacket off. Yuri lay down on the bed and pulled Minami down on top of him, kissing along his neck up to his jaw before reaching his lips and kissing them gently. Minami's hands start to wander along Yuri's sides, gripping his hips. Yuri's hands move down to grip Minami's ass, squeezing gently and eliciting a grunt of surprise at the sudden touch.  Yuri pauses his groping for a moment before Minami speaks up and tells him it is alright to continue. 

 

Minami unbuttons Yuri's shirt, sliding it off his shoulders before slipping his own shirt over his head and leaning back down to claim Yuri's lips. Yuri's hands glide up Minami's chest, brushing over his nipples before sliding back down and kneading over the front of the boy's pants. Minami's breath hitches as Yuri continues to rub. Yuri whispers a quiet 'touch me too' into Minami's ear. 

 

Minami reaches down and slips a hand into the front of Yuri's pants, fondling him. Yuri's breathing hitches and he keeps himself from thrusting into Minami's touch. Yuri pulls at the hem of Minami's pants, asking for silent permission to remove them. Minami brushes his fingers along Yuri's dick and slowly massages the tip, making Yuri let out a small huff. Yuri reaches behind Minami and slides his hands into the back of his pants and groping his bare ass.

 

Yuri sits up to pull his own pants down, Minami following suit. They were both flushed red as they looked over one another. Yuri crawls over to the side of the bed, reaching down to his bag and rummaging around for a few seconds before pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He looked back to Minami, semi-erect and kneeling on the bed.

 

"Hey, do you want to be um, you know? Which position?" Yuri mumbles.

 

"Whatever you want, I guess." Minami squeaks.

 

Yuri nods and crawls back over to Minami, "You gotta get me harder if I'm going to do this." Yuri huffs, shaking the bottle of lube and condom.

 

Minami blushes and nods, leaning in to kiss Yuri, his hand finding its way back to Yuri's dick and stroking it with more force this time. As Minami works on Yuri's dick, Yuri squeezes some of the lube onto his fingers and reaches behind Minami. He slowly inserts a finger, his other hand back to fondling Minami. He adds a second finger and uses scissoring motions to stretch Minami.  Eventually he adds a third finger and continues his scissoring motions. When Minami seemed prepared enough, he pulled out his fingers and grabbed the condom, unwrapping it carefully and stretching it over his dick. 

 

He then grabs the bottle of lube a squeezes some more into his hand, reaching down to stroke his own dick.  "Lie down." He whispers to Minami. 

 

Minami lies down on his back as Yuri goes to kneel between his legs. He grabs Minami's dick, stroking it with what was left of the lube on his hand as he positions his dick at Minami's entrance. He slowly pushes in and Minami groans at the slight discomfort, Yuri whispering words of apology. Yuri waits a bit for Minami to adjust before slowly starting to thrust. At first he thrusts slowly, looking for the nerve bundle that he knew was supposed to give pleasure. Eventually he found it, if the little moan Minami let off was any indication. Yuri smirks and starts thrusting a little harder into that spot, enjoying all the sounds coming out of Minami's mouth. 

 

He hooks Minami's legs over his shoulder in order to get into a better position. Then he reaches down and strokes Minami in time with his thrusts. With the added combination of both ass and dick being given attention, and the fact that this was Minami and Yuri's first time, they knew they wouldn't last very long. A few more minutes of thrusting later and Yuri knew he was almost at his limit, meaning Minami probably was as well. As if on cue, Minami's breaths started coming out in little pants and moans. 

 

"Ah... Yuri I think... I'm going to cum-" Minami groans.

 

"M-me too." Yuri gasps, thrusting a bit faster. 

 

Minami cums over Yuri's hand, dripping down onto his chest while Yuri continued to stroke him. Not long after Yuri comes inside of Minami, grunting in pleasure. He thrusts a few more times before pulling out and laying down on top of Minami, breathing heavily. Minami looks at Yuri, and runs his hands through the boys hair, smiling. Yuri leans in to kiss him gently. 

 

"We did it." Minami breathes against Yuri's lips. "We actually flew to France and had sex." 

 

"It wasn't even planned." Yuri mumbles, "I took the condom and shit anyway, you know, precautions. But yet we did it. In France." 

 

Minami laughs, "Yeah. Now, as much as I'd like to keep on lying here all night, I'm covered in my own cum, and now you are too." He gestures at their still naked bodies. 

 

"We'd better get cleaned up." Yuri grins, sliding off the bed before leaning down to pick Minami up into a princess hold. 

 

"You don't have to do that." Minami laughs. 

 

"I really do." Yuri replies, "It'll hurt otherwise." 

 

"Oh." Minami says, face going red. 

 

They quickly have a bath and get into their pajamas, before hopping straight into their bed. Minami huddles up close to Yuri while Yuri wraps his arms around Minami, gently pulling him against his chest. He kisses Minami's forehead and whispers goodnight.

 

  _I really want to marry him some day_ , Yuri thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut for ages, except for that one terrible crack fanfiction I made a few months ago for a friend. I also wasn't sure how to end it, so the ending felt a little empty and rushed. Again, it is 2:00 AM and I have to stop writing stuff so late.


End file.
